


Fallout

by Cat2000



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from DC comics and I’m not making any money from this ficSummary: Written for Theae as part of the FandomGiftBox Challenge. After the events of the Tower of Babel, Clark reaches out to Bruce
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	Fallout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theae/gifts).



> Warning(s): Spoilers for the whole arc of Justice League: Tower of Babel; AU; sexual situations between two men
> 
> Pairing: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne

Clark surveyed the empty room, wondering how much Bruce had overheard of the conversation. Did he think he knew how Clark would vote? Or had he left, rather than risk tearing apart the Justice League by forcing them to choose whether to keep him or not?

One by one, the rest of the Justice League members left, until only Diana remained with Clark. No one spoke, but they didn’t need to. It was important for them to take the time they need to rest and recuperate. This whole time had been difficult on all of them; and not only did they have to deal with their greatest weaknesses being exposed and exploited, they had to learn to live with the fact that someone they’d considered a friend, someone they’d _trusted_ , had been the one responsible for all of it.

“Perhaps it’s for the best.” Diana spoke finally, breaking the silence. “Even those who voted for him to stay, how could we ever trust him again? Someone who’s studied us so extensively, he planned how to take us out. Planned how to destroy us.”

“Not destroy us.” It was important, to Clark, that that distinction be made. For all Bruce’s faults, for all he’d held himself back from forming true friendships, true _relationships_ , his plans had been about neutralising the threat. Not about killing the members of the League. “He wanted to prepare for every eventuality. In case we became the very thing Earth needed to be defended against.”

Diana shook her head. “No matter how noble or altruistic his attentions, he shouldn’t have kept those files and made those plans without telling any of us. He didn’t even tell _you_ , Clark. And out of all of us, you’ve always been the closest to him.”

Clark drew in a breath, preparing to speak. Perhaps to argue; perhaps to agree. Instead, he let the breath go in a long, slow sigh. He took his time voicing his response. “He left because he knew he wouldn’t be trusted here again for a long time. But he’s still my friend. That hasn’t changed.”

“I think you will find it has changed for the rest of us,” Diana said soberly. “I’m not saying forgiveness is impossible, but it will take time.”

“I understand that,” Clark answered, still staring at the empty room. He heard Diana walk away and it made him wonder. Why hadn’t he heard Bruce leaving the headquarters? Or had he just not registered it, subconsciously deciding that his friend leaving was best?

He didn’t have to try to reach out to Bruce. Batman likely didn’t expect it; probably assumed they’d all turn their backs on him now. Given what had taken his attention, Clark was certain he knew where the man would be right now. He’d have to reassure himself that his parents’ bodies rested in peace again. That their bodies couldn’t be removed at the whim of some bad guy.

Clark knew Bruce wouldn’t stay at the gravesite all day and had perhaps even already left. But it was as good a place to try as any and so he flew from the Justice League headquarters, going to the cemetery at super speed.

After making sure there was no one around to see him land – no one apart from Bruce, that was – Clark hovered above the ground for a moment before his feet gently touched the grass.

Bruce spoke without turning round. “If you’re here to tell me I’ve been voted out of the League, don’t waste your breath. I’ve already accepted that.”

Clark walked up to Bruce and stood next to him, looking at the two graves that rested side by side. “I take it you’ve made sure they’re as protected as they can be.”

“Why are you here, Clark?” Bruce didn’t look up. Didn’t take his eyes from his parents’ graves. The sunglasses he wore made it impossible to read his face; to tell what he was thinking.

“We need to talk,” Clark stated.

Bruce finally turned, facing him head on. “No. I don’t think there’s anything left to talk about. I understand the sense of betrayal you all feel. I understand that I can’t be a part of the League anymore.” He paused, took a deep breath and turned away as he muttered, “I just didn’t want to stay around long enough to hear you say it.”

“You’re right.” Clark wasn’t going to lie. He wasn’t going to pretend that things were the same they had been before. “Everyone feels betrayed. And it’s true that half of the League voted you out.” He took a step closer to Bruce. “I understand why you did it.”

“Understanding doesn’t mean forgiveness.”

“It’ll take time.” Clark advanced, slowly, on Bruce, who watched him warily, but didn’t step back. “You need to rebuild trust. We, _all_ of us, experienced the worst possible situations. Not only the loss of what makes us who we are, but our own abilities were turned against us. That’s not something so easy to forget.” He reached out and placed a hand on Bruce’s shoulder.

The other man twitched, but didn’t pull away. Instead, he asked, again, “Why are you here?”

“I don’t know how long it will take me to forgive you,” Clark admitted. “I don’t know how long it will be before I can stop remembering the pain. The devastation. Not just my own, but our friends’, too.” He stepped closer, right into Bruce’s personal space now. “But there’s one thing I do know.”

“And what is that?” Bruce’s whole body practically vibrated with tension.

Clark reached out and removed the sunglasses from Bruce’s face. He let his fingers brush lightly against the other man’s cheek and Bruce stiffened, his whole body going tense.

“I’m not angry.” Clark’s voice was low. Pitched so it would only reach Bruce’s ears. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“You’ve never touched me like that before.”

Clark paused, but Bruce wasn’t telling him no. He was stiff, but wasn’t pulling away from the touch. So Clark let his instincts take over. He stroked his fingers down Bruce’s cheek, keeping the touch light and gentle. His other arm snaked its way round Bruce’s waist, pulling the other man into him. “Is it a problem?”

Bruce’s smile was slightly twisted. “This is an odd form of punishment.”

Clark pulled back enough to look into his eyes. “You think I’m not attracted to you?”

“If you really were, I don’t understand why you’re choosing now to act on it,” Bruce answered. “Given everything that happened, I would think that even being around me right now would be difficult, if not outright painful.” He paused, looking into Clark’s eyes. “If you want to hurt me, you can. Go ahead. I won’t stop you.” His voice was calm. Accepting.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “Then what do you want?”

“Haven’t you figured that out by now?” Clark leaned in and brushed his lips against Bruce’s. The kiss was light and tentative at first, but when the other man didn’t pull away, he pressed deeper, letting his tongue probe into Bruce’s mouth.

When Clark pulled back from the kiss, Bruce’s eyes were slightly glazed. His lips were parted and he was watching Clark with even more confusion. He raised his fingers to his lips, brushing lightly over them. “You’ve never done anything like this before.” His voice hitched slightly, sounding uncertain.

“I wasn’t sure you’d accept it before.”

“And you’re sure now?”

“No,” Clark answered honestly. “But I’m tired of not acting on my feelings. If you want me to stop, tell me and I will. But if you don’t tell me to stop, I’m going to carry on. I’m going to touch you. I’m going to kiss you.”

Bruce ran a hand through his hair and cast an almost wistful glance back at the graves. He then looked at Clark; looked searchingly into his eyes. “I can call my driver. He can take us back to Wayne Mansion.”

Clark heard the words that the other man didn’t say. That Bruce wanted privacy. He nodded in understanding, before offering, “Of course, I could always fly us both to the mansion.”

“I think I need the length of the drive to get used to what’s about to happen between us,” Bruce replied. With a slight chuckle, he offered, “Next time, though, perhaps you can fly us there.” He took out his cell phone and pressed a number.

Clark only half paid attention to the conversation. It didn’t last for long and then Bruce was hanging up. Seconds later, the black limousine was pulling up outside the cemetery and Bruce walked towards it with slow, unhurried steps.

Clark walked alongside Bruce and waited for the other man to get into the limo before he got in the back as well. He leaned back and looked outside as the driver pulled away, aware of Bruce’s thigh pressed against his. He could smell the cologne the other man was wearing, a faintly musky scent tantalising his nostrils. He wondered if Bruce had reapplied it after making sure his parents’ graves had been returned, or if it had lingered throughout the whole mission.

It wasn’t long before the limo was pulling up outside Wayne Mansion and then the driver parked and walked round to open the back door, allowing Clark and then Bruce to get out.

The two men walked into the mansion in silence and as soon as the door closed behind them, Clark reached out and took Bruce’s hand. He pulled the other man into a kiss, this time much more forceful and deeper than the kiss they’d shared back at the cemetery. This time, when he pulled back, Bruce’s lips were slightly swollen and Clark ran his thumb over the bottom one.

“Alfred,” Bruce breathed out.

Clark nodded once in understanding and waited for Bruce to lead the way up the stairs. He followed the other man to the bedroom and closed the door behind them, then pulled the other man into his arms once more.

They were in private now and there was nothing to stop Clark from kissing Bruce, hard and deep. His tongue pushed into the other man’s mouth and he ran his hands up under Bruce’s shirt, over bare skin. Sliding his hands round in front, he reached up and gave each nipple a gentle squeeze, feeling them beginning to harden and pebble in his hands.

Bruce groaned into Clark’s mouth and tugged slightly at his shirt, pulling it free of the pants. He then unbuttoned and tugged Clark’s pants down, following them with the boxers and freeing Clark’s member from its confines. It was already half-hard and Bruce went down to his knees, taking it into his mouth.

Clark’s groan was long and drawn out and he couldn’t help but thrust his hips towards Bruce. The mouth wrapped around his erection was warm and tugged slightly at the most sensitive parts of his member. Clark let his fingers tangle in Bruce’s hair, gripping it lightly as the other man’s mouth worked magic on him.

It was slightly shaming how fast his release hit him. Clark’s fingers gripped tighter on Bruce and he let his head fall back, gasping as the waves of his orgasm hit him like a flood.

When it was over, Clark breathed in deep and looked down into Bruce’s eyes. The other man released his erection with a final suck and lick and then sat back on his heels, tongue flicking out to lick around his lips. He smiled up at Clark and whispered, “Thank you.”

“I think I got just as much pleasure from that as you. Maybe more so.” Clark reached down and grasped Bruce’s shoulders, guiding him to his feet. He led the other man over to the bed and sat down, pulling Bruce down with him and into a tight embrace.

Bruce squirmed a little before settling into the embrace. “I wasn’t saying thank you for letting me pleasure you, although I did enjoy it. I was saying thank you for not casting me off. Even if you haven’t forgiven me yet and may not for a long time, you’re giving me another chance instead of turning your back on me.”

“We’re friends.” Clark paused, then pulled back to look into Bruce’s eyes as he said, seriously, “ _More_ than friends. And I won’t throw away what we have and what we _could_ have just because you made a mistake. I love you.”

Bruce stared at him for several long moments, then let his head drop gently forward, against Clark’s shoulder. He didn’t say the words back, at least not yet, but he was accepting them. Accepting Clark’s confession.

And for now, that was enough.

** The End **


End file.
